A Hopeful Love
by Rangiku567
Summary: First year transfer student Suzuki Mikomi from America finds herself on a small high school female basketball team at Meijō Academy, but what happens when she meets up and coming star Kagami Taiga from Seirin High. Will they be able to get along or could their personalities clash
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know this first chapter is not that good I've been up all night, could not sleep and my minds going I had to get this idea started and get it started. So hopefully ill have time to finish it, just watched Kuroko no basuke and fell in love with it haha and since my mind would not shut down and let me sleep I present you with a short first chapter. I own nothing but all of my OC's in this chapter Suzuki Mikomi, Ishihara Leiko, Ikeda Kimiko, Oshima Hiro.

The blonde teen walked around blinking her blue eyes as she looked around the rows of booths and the groups of seniors handing out flyers to the new first years such as herself, the booths ranged from sports group to hobby groups and pretty much anything in between as the front of the school was full of them all around the front doors. She simply looked about rather lost her back pack swung over her right shoulder as she looked around slowly trying to make her way through the crowds of people. It wasn't till one group caught her attention, a female basketball team. When she lived in America she had loved to play basketball, joining the team sounded interesting, it gave her something to do with her spare time and a chance to meet some new people. Changing her course as she slowly made her way over to the booth, the short dark grey skirt she wore as her uniform would blow in the breeze a little, and she had to wear a white under shirt under the button up blouse as her C cup breasts made it just a tad bit hard for the shirt to be comfortable and not upon up is she was to raise her hand or even shift her shoulders back a bit, she eventually made it up the table where two girls sat side by side one was a little shorter and had short dark hair that hung just past her ears, and the other was a rather tall girl with long brown hair that had been pulled up into a pony tail. She stood in front of the table as they where sorting through paperwork and talking about how few first years had signed up so far that day.

"Hello I would like to sign up," she said in a bit of a soft voice a slight English accent mixed with her Japanese as a soft smile tugged at her lips as she looked at the two girls both at least a year older than her.

"Oh good if I can get you to fill out this form it would be great," a soft voice replied as a short dark-haired girl handed her a price of paper, it required just simply information, her name, age, student ID number, and a little about her. She happily filled out the form out before handed it back to her. Both girls smiled but the taller brunette woman really didn't seem like she was one to smile much as she seems the eye the smaller girl up.

"Here you go" she said handing the filled out paper back to the short dark-haired girl who handed her the paper first, she gave it a glance and smiled at the short blonde before replying.

"Ok Suzuki Mikomi we meet tomorrow right after classes finish in the gym" the short dark-haired girl said giving her a bright smile before Suzuki nodded her head and turned to continue on her way through the crowd.

"Hmm look at this Ishihara-kun," the short-haired girl said as she handed the sheet over to the longer and taller girl sitting beside her.

"What is it Ikeda-kun?" Ishihara asked reading through the form nothing seemed to really stick out to her the girl was pretty average, only 168 centimetres, 52 kg, but in the experience section she had filled in 'played in junior high basketball time in America'. The taller girl smiled softly it was good for them to have an exchange student many teams where doing it in attempts to gain stronger players, she just hoped the small blonde would be an asset to the team.

"Hmm well that would have explained the ascent" the taller girl said looking over at her captain as she nodded her head after the had given the form a read and thought back to the girl.

The blonde blinked her pale blue eyes as she looked around the gym at all the other girls, some stood around and talked with each other's while others stood like her and simply waited for the coach to show up. Suzuki stood off to the side slightly since she was a transfer student and didn't know anyone, but as she looked around she noticed two of the other first years shared some of the same classes as her. As she looked around she noticed that she was the smallest girl on the team with her short height, even though she could really be considered an average hight but compared to the rest of the team the seems to average out closer to about 157 centimeters. Suddenly the doors to gym open and everything goes quiet as all the girls turn their heads as a male teacher walked in he wore a dark pair of sport shorts and a white shirt, he looked a little more ready to hit the gym then to coach as he walked in, Suzuki noticed he had dark black hair with a bit of a blue shimmer to it and some violet eyes, he kept his face clean-shaven and looked no older than about 41 years old by her guess, even under his cloths it was easy for her to noticed he was rather toned, he was tall easily over 183 centimetres with long legs. She could have seen him being a very good basketball player back when he was in high school.

"Sorry I'm late lady's now can I get all first years to line up while I take attendance," he said as he walked up to them from across the gym with a clip board in hand. At the same time all the first years answered him at the same time as they nodded their heads and did as he said while he called out names to see who showed up and who didn't and at the end he smiled up at them and nodded his head.

"Good it seems everyone's here, now I'm your coach Oshima Hiro and this is the Meijō Academy woman's basketball team, and this is your team leader 3rd year Ikeda Kimiko," He said as he pointed to the girl standing neck to him, Suzuki recognized her from the sign up booth she was the short-haired woman who had talked to her.

"Now this will not be easy, we want to go to championships and in order to do so we have to win our way to the top, it will not be easy and the workout regiments will be hard, if you're not committed I strongly suggest you leave, now do some stretches and then we will run laps to warm up," Oshima said his voice was solid and filled the gym as it bounced off the walls as he gave that first small speak. At the end he told the girls to stretch and then start their warm up, nodding their heads even the second and third years started to stretch before eventually everyone was running laps around the gym as they started to warm up before the real practice started.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but all of my OC's in this chapter Suzuki Mikomi, Ishihara Leiko, Ikeda Kimiko, Oshima Hiro, Saito Yumi.

Suzuki was dripping in sweat as she slung over a bit, her hands rested on her bent knees as she tried to catch her breath. They had run a number of laps around the gym and then the couch had them doing a number of drills that had left her exhausted by the end, the muscles in her legs where already starting to argue with her and she was out of breath. She had noticed the coach testing each player analyzing them, noticing their strengths and weakness'. She may have been out of the game for a while with moving across the world and everything but she still knew what to do. She noticed quick which girls could defend, shoot, dunk, it only took her watching them while she would wait her turn to do the drill or she would watch others from the corner of her eye. She was happy with herself, even after a couple good months of doing nothing but packing to moving and school she still had her speed, her stamina was not as good as it was, but her dibbling skills, and speed were still there. Her small compact size actually could come in handy, her turns where tight and fast making her hard to stop, and even if she was short she often did not have problems being able to quickly sprint across the court with out without the ball. She knew her skills still needed tuning and more work compared to when she had seen some of the senior girls play. She actually found it amazing to watch them, she would have to admit more of the later games she played where street ball, occasionally she had seen a couple of people who were good or where lucky enough to have the raw skills to be good but even then, just about non had the foundation that these woman had. Thier foot work was excellent , their shots perfect, and they had great team work even when simply doing different drills and exercises. Once she had caught her breath she straightened up and looked around, she was not the only one who looked tired and breathless everyone else was in a pretty similar state as her.

"Great work today girls, today was a good warm up hope your ready to really start practicing," Oshima said as he looked around at the group pretty much all the first years where bent over trying to catch theirs breaths or sitting down because their legs hurt. But he still smiled as he watched them he was rather happy with the new recruits that he had gained this year and felt confident that the girls would get to the championship this year if they worked hard enough.

Sighing Suzuki along with the other girls slowly as they slowly made their way to the change room, she walked a little ways from the group of girls as they talked and walked into the, she looked up from the floor as one of the girls slowed down as they started walking the same pace. Suzuki looked over at her a little curious, she was a taller girl at least 174 centimeters, she had dark purple hair and eyes to match, her hair was cut short for a girls it came down around her ears but was a little messy and her bangs swept over the side of her right eye, during the practice she had it pinned back but now it was free covered her one eye.

"Your Suzuki Mikomi right?" She asked smiling down at the short blonde as she slowed her pace so that they waked side by side as they got the change room and walked in behind the rest many where already half undressed some where showering.

"Yes I am" Suzuki said nodding her head to the taller first year as she looked up at her, "and your Saito Yumi correct?"

"Yes" the other girl said as she nodded her head and walked over to her locker to grab her cloths, as she opened the looker she looked over at the small blonde. She had recognized her from some of the classes that they took together, she didn't know why but those pale blue eyes where cold. At first glance she looked nothing more than the average girl, she had long blonde hair that during the day she wore down but during practice she pulled it back into a high pony tail where it stayed out of her way and some blonde hairs came loose to stick to her forehead untill she wiped it with a towel and the bangs feel a little more free around her face and forehead. At first glance she appears to be shy and timid but at times her pale blue eyes can become solid and she can actually apppear rather scary.

Suzuki looked over at her fellow classmate and teammate, she seemed like a pretty bubbly person always a smile on her lips wither she was in class or sweating during rough work out. She was a tall slim girl with long legs some of the longest on the team, Suzuki had noticed that the long legged girl specialised with jump shots, and with some practice might even make a some good dunks in the future. Suzuki's score percentage only sat at about 85% accurate, her aim was affected the worst with the lack of practice but like everything else she imagined it would increase with time and some good hard practice.

"Hey Suzuki-kun do you want to go get some food with me?" Saito asked looking over and down at the blonde her purple eyes shimmered and seemed to glow as she smiled happily at her. Suzuki slid her shirt over her head as she thought about it for a second before she looked over at her teammate to answer her questions. She was going to tell the other girl that she was busy and was not hungry but suddenly her stomach growled and blew that story, the other problem was the look that the other girl was giving her, normally people did give her puppy dog faces when she goes to tell them no but this time when she started to stutter and try to get out of it Saito's eyes started to water and her bottom lip started to stick out and Suzuki suddenly froze unable to deny the girl, sighing she gave up and simply nodded her head.

"Ok I will go with you," she said sighing as she pulled her hair out of the pony tail allowing the golden blonde locks to fall down around her face and down her back as she grabbed her bag and closed the door the locker before she turned towards Saito.

"Ok Saito-kun lead the when where your done," Suzuki said slinging her black backpack over her right shoulder as she looked up at the other girl as she closes her locker a little purse in her hand as she slung it over a shoulder.

"Yay then lets go," Saito just about yelled happily as she turned on her heel and walked out of the change room Suzuki quickly followed behind her. Even with Saito's long legs and long stride Suzuki had no problems keeping up with the other girl she naturally walked fast and had no problems keeping up with someone who had a stride twice as long as hers and she even had friends before that would always tell her to slow down, but she was happy with this pace. walking out of the school they walked down the street side by side the walk started out of quiet until Saito looked over at the blonde her curiosity got the best of her.

"So Suzuki-kun I like your accent did you grow up out west?" The tall girl asked her eyes glancing over at the blonde the English accent was very hard to miss, but it seemed to suit her great.

"Yeah I was born in the US but I spent some time back and forth between the US and Japan my mom and birth dad are from the US but my father passed away a little while after I was born and when I was five she got remarried and he was from Japan so he taught me how to read, write and how to speak Japanese," she said as she walked looking around trying to pay attention to where they where going. She looked over at the tall girl surprised to she here eyes wide and full of tears, Suzuki was surprised when she say the other girls reaction, "Uhm Saito-kun there's no need to get upset every things."

"But that's so sad" Saito said looking down at the blonde her eyes full of tires.

"It's not that bad Saito-kun I never knew my real dad but in a way I have always had one, I can't really member any memory's where I didn't have a father" she said blinking her eyes unsure what to do or say to try to cheer up the other woman.

"Oh well I guess that's not too bad then," Saito said rubbing her eyes and she started walking again. The walk was silent again as they started to walk side by side once again as Suzuki followed after the tall and normally happy girl.

"So Saito-kun where are we going?" She asked looking around she blushed a bit when she heard her stomach grow and this time even louder. Saito heard her new friends stomach growl and she couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Don't worry Suzuki-kun it's not far now it's just over there" She said giggling still as she pointed to a fast food burger place. Suzuki had looked around and this was the first food place that they had come across was there no closer restaurant than a Baji Burger is what she read when she looked up at the sign. She sighed she preferred to eat a little healthier but her growling stomach told her she was too hungry to go home and cook a healthy meal. She followed the tall girl into the restaurant and wait in the short line before they got their orders. As she grabbed her tray and started to walk towards a random table she spotted a tall red-headed male a couple of people behind her. His dark red hair stuck out in the crowd as she quickly looked away and started to follow after her new friend as they walked over and grabbed a table by the window. Suzuki couldn't help but blink her eyes as she walked past a boy about her height but it wasn't till she walked past him already that she had to quickly glance over her shoulder unsure of what she had originally saw when she first walked past. It wasn't till she stopped to think about it that she realised what had drawn her eye to him was not his presence but that she had spotted his tray and drink that's what made her look again. It was not till she looked again and looked harder that she spotted him for a split second before turning her head back to look where she was putting her tray and drink down on the table her blue eyes widened slightly as she realised the boy had no presence. She quickly threw the thought of him into the back of her mind it wasn't till someone sat behind her and a couple of seconds later that she heard a man yell and jump, glancing over her shoulder she spotted the same red-haired man who had been in the line behind her. He had a large pile of burgers in front of him and one in his hands, listening she heard him getting mad at the blue haired boy she had walked past, something about that being his spot and in a soft voice the boy replied he had been there first. As she overheard their conversation she realised that she was not the only one who had not noticed the boys presence. Throwing the two boys into the back of her head she goes back to her burger and having some small talk with her teammate. Finishing her meal at about the same time as Saito they both get up and take their trays and garbage and get rid of them before they make their way outside.

"Well I don't live far from here so I guess ill see you tomorrow, bye" Suzuki said smiling softly as she waved at the nice girl retrieving a wave, smile and good-bye as well before she slowly started to walk back towards her small town house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a slow day for Suzuki, waking up was hard her body was stiff even after she went for a hot bath and massaged her legs to try to keep them from stiffening up but is still didn't work as well as she hoped. The walk to school was a little slower than normal as her legs where not moving as fast as she would like her legs to move. The school day was long but it was nice she had just about every class with Saito, and she had to admit she was a little relieved to know that she was not the only one who was sore and stiff the next morning after some simple drill and exercise's Saito was just as sore as Suzuki was. The two girls sat side by side for most of their classes, they where sitting side by side as one of the classes and they both finished the question and where waiting for the next one when Saito leans over towards Suzuki.

"So i heard the coach is already trying to think and plan out a practice game for us" Saito said as she leaned over having to hold on to her desk to keep herself from falling out as the muscles in her body would not of held her up herself. Suzuki blinked her eyes as she looked over at her new friend as she process what she had heard.

"Ugh really? We just start doing warm up and exercise's and he's already gonna try to find a team to practice with? wow I guess coach must be expecting a lot from use" Suzuki said and then sighed and dropped her head her long golden blonde hair to fall in front of her face before attention slowly turned to the teacher as she started to talk again. The rest of the day proceeded in a rather similar manner.

A part of Suzuki was happy to hear the last bell ring as she starts to put her books into her backpack and stands up to face her new friend as she walked up to her.

"Ugh a part of me is a little scared to try to imagine some of coaches exercises or what he could have planned im still sore" Suzuki whined as her and the purple haired girl slowly walked out of the class and slowly started to walk through the halls towards the gym.

"Just think about it this way after a while your muscles should become use to the warm ups and exercise so after a while you should not hurt so bad" Saito said smiling over at the small slouching blonde that dragged her feet, hearing a soft sight Suzuki nodded her head before picking her head up and looking over at her friend as she nodded her head at her and straightened up a little and didn't look as gloomy as the two walked towards the gym where a couple of the other girls already were and some still to come. After everyone showed up they started stretching again before they started to warm up. After they where good and warmed up and did a couple of drills the coach called them all together.

"Ok i you guys to split in half and play a game let's try and make the amount of first years on each side equal" Oshima said as he started to split the group in half, Saito and Suzuki ended up on the same team with two second years and the captain while all the others where on the other team. They lined up in order Suzuki took up the point guard position, Saiko was the small forward, the captain Ikeda Kimiko took the power forward position and the two second years took the last two spots. The tallest woman played center she was far taller than even Saiko and the other was a broad-shouldered girl who took up shooting guard. Suzuki's knees bent as she got ready as she looked over at the coach who had the ball and whistle and in one quick movement the ball went up, both girls jump, before she knew it Suzuki saw the ball flying towards the girl she was marked moving quickly she just barely grabs the ball as the other girls fingertips brush against, not missing a heat beat she continued running as she dribbled the ball. unfortunately in order for her to reach the ball she was now in the middle of the other team, her eyes glanced around hoping to pass the ball but they were all blocked but she quickly found herself face to face with the tall second year student that she had seen at the club booth she believed her name was Ishihara Leiko. She was a rather tall girl. Suzukis eyes scanned the court only to see everyone was not covered and that she could not pass, continuing she got in close and went to run around the long-haired girl. In seconds her hand reached out to try to steal the ball and at that second Susuki bent her knees lower her hand lowered bouncing the ball only inches lower from the range that the other girls hand, her hand continued to go over top of her own hand missing the ball and in that second that she missed Suzuki pushing off of her toes with her knees bent she broke into a quick sprint. Leaving the group behind as she quickly covered the ground of the court. the move shocked the other team and they broke from there one-on-one blocking as two started to run after her in trying to catch up with her before she got to the net. Not trusting her accuracy as the angle of the net she was angled as she quickly glanced around a smiled happily seeing that Saiko had been able to get into a gap and with the quick flick of her wrists the ball was gone.

Saiko Caught the powerful pass with ease and right in front of the hoop in the three point range she jumps straight up catching some good air as she shoots. The ball rolls off of her finger lips and they watch it fly through the air a nice arch on it making it a hard shot to block. Two girls jump in an attempt to get it but they did not have the height and the speed in order to stop it and it slipped between the two and through the hoop.

"yes way to go to do Saiko-kun nice shot" Suzuki said smiling over at her friend who made the shot before she quickly moved to cover her marker she imagined the other team would not want them to take lead on the first part of the match. The match continued that way both sides fighting but in the end Suzukis team one by a two point lead.

Suzuki and Saiko walked towards the lockers both breathing heavily and dragging their feet those second and third years could really pressure them on the court.

"So Suzuki-kun how did you pull that move off at the beginning of the game?" Saiko asked as she looked over at her short friend only to receive a shrug.

"Ishihara-kun is really taller than me and at the angle her knees where bent and the angle she normally aims her steals at made it easy to dodge, being so short I have no problems dribbling close to the ground or kneeling and getting close to the ground. Then while my knees where bent I use the power and momentum to push of and break into a fast sprint," Suzuki said as she simply explained what she did as they walked into the lockers and started to change.

"Oh Suzuki-kun I heard a rumour that there's gonna be a practice match between Seiren and Kaijō guys basketball teams are going to have a little practice match, we should go watch I heard Kaijō High acquired one of the Generation of Miracles," Saiko said her voice got really quiet as she said that last part it was even enough to make Suzuki and some of the other girls stop what they where doing to look over at her.

"If they acquired student that's from the Generation of Miracles then maybe we should go and see this game," Suzuki said a grin started to break out across her lips as she thought about all the research she was going to end up doing know, she loved that Saiko normally was always able to get her hands on any kind of information as long is it was available.


	4. Chapter 4

The days flew by relatively quickly as they where all very similar, Suzuki and Saiko became closer friends, practice had continued to push the first years but Suzuki didn't mind it now her body was starting to become more accustomed to some of the beatings she would put it through during practice. School seemed to be going ok for her as well but it was by far the most boring part of her day, even with smaller classrooms compared to some of the stuff she had heard about other schools she still liked the smaller school. But there where some less desirable people who attended Meijo. Suzuki had seen the guys who were on the men's basketball team and she didn't care for most of them, they came across her as cocky arrogant guys who were all full of themselves.

"So Suzuki-san are you going to come with me today after this class," Saiko said as she leaned over not paying any attention to the lecturing teach as she looked over at her shorter blonde friend, her usually happy smile spread across her face.

"Huh what do you mean?" Suzuki asked looking over at her friend her mind growing a blank as to what she was talking about while the teacher continued to lecture giving the two girls no mind.

"The practice game at Kaijo High, are you still going to go with me to go and watch it? I heard they are going to be playing the new school Seirin," Saiko said pouting a little as she looked over at the blonde a little sad that she would have forgotten such an event.

"Huh oh well sure I guess so," she said slowly nodding her head, she had a feeling that she really didn't have much of a say if she had said no then Saiko would have either drove her nuts till she said yes or she would have just dragged her there with her whether she wanted to go or not.

"Yay," The purple haired girl said loudly as she clapped her hands in front of her, the excitement and noise turned a couple heads but when they saw who it was they simply turned back to the teacher paying the two girls no mind, Saiko often was a little louder than she needed to be and she could get really bad when she got excited or hyper and it didn't take much for her to get that way.

Suzuki just sighed as she looked over at her friend and shook her head lightly at her a smile on her own lips. They had actually grown pretty close together over the course of the first week of classes along with the hours spent on the court they actually played pretty good together. Suzuki was happy when the bell rang signaling that the day was finally over, she tossed her books into her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder as she looked over at her tall friend.

"Okay let's get going so we get there in time to see the game," Suzuki said as she started the walk out of the classroom her tall friend happily bounded behind her and allowed her to lead the way as she walked through the school and slowly made her way out of the building and quickly turned towards the direction of the school, even though she had never been there she had actually done a bit of research on the school, the players, and actually that had led her to looking into more information on the star player of the school Ryōta Kise was one of the generation of miracles who now attended Kaijo High, as a member of the generation of miracles he was known as the 'copy cat' his skill to be able to learn something quick and easily gained him that ability since he was known to be able to copy many moves after seeing them performed only once or twice. Out of the group he was the least experienced one and had actually only been playing a couple of years compared to the others who have played longer than him. He was the only reason she felt the need to go to this mock game and watch. Seirin was a new school and she had heard some of their players where good but against a top national team like this the odd where against them. She was unsure if the coach kept Kise off the court then the other team would have a chance but who knows. She thought deeply as she walked she started to flip through the material she could remember when she had looked him up, she brought her left thumb up to her lips. It was a habit when she was stressed or thinking really hard she would press her thumb up against her lips and even bite her nail if it was bad.

"Susuki-san what's on your mind?" Saiko asked looking over at her quiet friend that pressed her thumb up against her lips before her eyes finally glance over at her.

"Just been thinking I looked up that school Kaijo High and some of the information i found was interesting, im wondering how this game could end up is all," Suzuki said as she walked her fast pace still as fast as always, her thumb still pressed up against her lips.

"Your thinking about the blonde model aren't you, he is pretty cute." Saiko said giggling as she added the last part as she jokes and implies that is what had her friend thinking so hard about.

"Yes I am thinking about him Ryōta Kise, Kaijo's forwards, but what makes him special is his ability to 'copy cat' people and their moves, he is truly a formidable opponent im not to sure if Seirin has a chance of winning if he is on the court when they play," Suzuki said as she looked over and up at her tall friend as they walked in time side by side as they made a good time as they walked even with Kaijo High being in Kanagawa.

"Well i guess we will only know if we go and see huh?" Saiko said smiling down at the short girl as they reach the station and get on. One the rest of the way there she continued to think her mind recalling most of the information that she had been able to find, and it wasnt till just about at the school that one of the images that she had remembered having found ran threw her head. It was a picture of the team from Teiko Junior High and she was thinking of the picture when suddenly she remembered seeing a familiar face of a blue haired boy in the background. She could not believe that she had not even remembered seeing him when she had looking at the picture the first time. She had remembered seeing the blue haired kid from the burger place, the boy with no presences. She could not help herself her head filled with questions about the mysterious sighed and rubbed her forehead at this rate she was going to give herself a head ache with all the thinking she had done while they made their way over to the school.

"Oh wow this place is huge," Saiko said sounding amazed as she looked around at the large fancy school with wide eyes. Suzuki blinked her eyes as she got pulled out of her head by her friend's voice not even noticing that the two girls had reached the fancy high school. Even Suzuki had to admit that the school was in dead impressive as she looked around.

"Ok Saiko-san lets find the gym," Suzuki said quickly leading the way as she attempt the find the room they where looking for.

"Yes," Saiko say happily looking around with wide eyes as she let her friend lead the way through the large school in their attempt to find the gym. It took them a little while and they had to ask for directions in the end to be able to find the room they where looking for. The two girls had made it just in time to be able to see the coachs talking to the team members before sending them out in on the court.

"looks like we are just in time," Saiko said looking over at her friend as they made their way over to some bleachers and took a seat. Suzuki blinked her eyes seeing that only half the court was being used for the game.

"Oh wow Kaijo must be really confident that they are going to win if they are not even finding it worth their time and effort to use the full court," Saiko said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes I imagine that they also don't plan to have Kise play either," Suzuki said as she watched the team slowly start to make their way out of on to the court and Suzuki was correct. Kise was sitting on the bench as the team moved out to the court and took their starting positions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the story follow and favourites. Please review let me know what I can do to improve my writing and yes I know my grammar and spelling suck. And sorry all you have been really seeing is OC's lol I picked a school where I felt I could have some room to be able to do things as I wanted a bit easier haha but don't worry you will start to see the boys soon enough. spry for such short chapters**

The two girls slowly found a good spot on the rather empty second floor balcony area as they watched the players get ready. Suzuki's eyes scanned around the jump, it appeared that some of the team where still doing drills and exercises on the other side of the gym. Looking around some more she noticed how relevantly empty the gym was, even with her and Saiko there where only a couple other people in the gym who were not basketball members of the two competing teams. But every once in a while Suzuki would spot a girl or two some times more look in to the gym through the small window, she imagined that the girls waited outside of the gym to wait and watch Kise play before they burst into the room to watch the blonde male play. Taking the time Susuki looked over at the team from the new school Seirin. She quickly noticed the young female coach, her eyes glanced over the kids on the bench. She then looked over to the 5 on the court and her eyes quickly landed on a tall boy with dark red hair. She had remembered seeing the boy eating at the burger place, uhm it was Baji Burger. She heard the ref call out to Seirin saying to make sure they have five boys on the court. Suzuki's eyes become slights as she noticed a blue haired boy raise his hand and say that they did have five players. It was the blue haired mystery boy again, and that just proved to her that she was not the only one who had not noticed his presence. She decided she would try to keep her eye on him during the game. The blue of the whistle drew her attention over to the ball for a second out of habit, it was extremely hard for her to be able to keep her eye off the ball. She saw the blue team end up with the ball as number 4 started to dribble it, that's when her eyes once again found the small blue haired boy, he was not moving supper fast but his lack of presence allowed him to get extremely close to the other players and no one saw him. It wasn't till it was too late and he had stolen the ball that anyone noticed him. Moving quickly he started to dribble down the court, she watched him closely he was really not that fast and the other team only took seconds to get close to him again. Number 4 got close enough he was about to be able to steal the ball back, but that's when suddenly 10 came out of no where behind the small blue haired boy and with a simple flick of his wrist the ball had been pasted into the tall red heads hands as he quickly maneuvered around the shocked blue team. Taking the opportunity he jumped for the hoop as he quickly dunks the ball his right hand grabbing on to the hoop as he started to lose air and head towards the ground. Suzuki's eyes grew wide as she saw the hoop break from the wood and fall with the tall boy, in his excitement he turns to his team mates and yells in excitement before he looks at his hand and the hoop that was in it with wide eyes as he surprised even his self. The female coach started to apologize to the other teams coach for breaking the hoop and that they would replace. There was no way the team would be able to play half court now, the other couch looked pissed as he called out the arrangements for the full court to be prepared for the game to continue.

"Oh wow they're really good," Saiko said with wide eyes as she watched the game like an excited kid with wide eyes, she had already started to fidget and twitch as she watched the game. Suzuki sighted noticing her friend already getting so worked up that girl could really not sit still for very long.

"Yes it seems that Seirin is showing that they are a team to be taken seriously," she said nodding her head as she watched the hoops for the full court to fold down so that they can be used. The couch of Kaijo looked absolutely pissed that he was forced to use the full court. Some of the boys that had been practicing had moved up around them on the second floor as they too wanted to watch the game as well. Suzuki leaned against the bar railing as she noticed the couch throw Kise out on to the court. That's when screaming broke out through one of the door, it's as Suzuki thought the girls where simply waiting for Kise to go out on the court before they entered the gym yelling and fanning over at him. She was not surprised at all to see him look over at the girls and flamboyantly wave at them as he called out to the girls, she smirked happily when she saw the dark-haired boy wearing the number 4 jersey hit him and yelled at him for giving the girls any attention.

It didn't take long for the game to start-up again and with no surprise Kise had to show off as he took the ball and quickly copied the red-haired boys move as he dunked the ball as well, the hoop shook violently from the power of the dunk. This was surely going to be an interesting game to watch after all. As the game continued Suzuki studied the blue haired boy the best she could even as he slipped in and out of her vision. She noticed it now with his lack of presence he was able to move around the court just about invisibly, it wasn't till he came in contact with the ball that people seemed to suddenly notice him. He used the balls presence to out way his own. It's natural for a persons eyes and attention to be drawn to the ball even when watching from the side lines, but when your out on the court just about all of your attention is on the ball and where it is expected to go. That's how he was able to use his little presence and ability to pass quickly to make it seemed like the ball was able to magically change angles as it moved across the court.

Suzuki watched the game as Seirin scored the next points in seconds, the pace of the game was moving fast both side defences tried their best but the offence on both sides where to strong. It didn't take long before Seirin called a time out only about five minutes into the game. She could tell the blue haired boy was starting to slow down a bit as the time out was called. Both coach's spent the short amount of time talking to their team members. The time out ended quickly enough and the boys slowly started to make their way back out to the court. It didn't take long for another point to be scored that's when Kise and the red-head from Seirin started talking about competition. Suddenly the red-head started laughing. Suzuki raised an eye brow she had not paid their conversation any real attention but she was a little surprise to hear him laughing. He walked over and ends up placing his hand on the top of the blue kids head and said something about him being Kise's weakness. Suzuki raised an eyebrow at the thought, the invisible boy could be a lot of peoples weakness but he himself had a large weakness, with his small body she wondered if he had the stamina to be able to compete in such a fast and hard paced game. Even her own body would have a hard time being able to use her own maneuver's at that pace.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this chapter is so short im trying to keep my chapters the same as the anime lol and well when your only sitting on the side lines all I can do really is describe the game but I didn't want to make it really dry with too much detail of the game. ill putting episode 4 and some of episode 5 in as well as episode 4 is all about the game lol. Italics will mean that they are talking in English not Japanese.**

Suzuki watched as the boys had their conversation before the whistle was blown and it was announced that the first quarter was finished and a two minute break was given. She glanced over at the score board an eight point gap was between the two schools. Kaijo was in the lead with 35 points to Seirin's 27. It wasn't bad Seirin was holding their own pretty good compared to competing against a rather top school in the area. the large male coal could be heard yelling at his boys as they simply replied with yes, while the female coach seemed to be taking things calm as she talked with her team. The break was called to an end and it didn't take long for Kise to score another point before number 4 with dark hair and glasses from Seirin got the ball and made a nice three-point score. Once again Kise retaliated with another score, Seirin got the ball again but Kaijo's defence was strong and the ball was eventually passed to number ten as the red-head boy started to make his way down the court but it didn't take long for Kise to catch up with him as he dribbled. Suzuki watched carefully as he dribbled with his left hand before suddenly seeing him switch hands, her eyes widened as she suddenly watched the ball be passed to the small blue-haired boy as he quickly passed the ball around Kise before the red-head retrieved the ball. Kise was stunned by the move and he hesitated for a second allowing Seirin to score again, in the next move the blue haired boy passed to number 4 allowing to score for Seirin again. It was smart of them to use the blue haired boys ability against the copy-cat as it seemed he could not copy his movements. The next time Kise got the ball everyone's eyes widened as the small blue haired boy stood to block him, even Kise froze for a couple of second as he talked to him. Some of the boys on the second story around the girls said there was no way the boy from Seirin had a change and it was true Kise got around him easily but he was not expecting the tall red-head to block his path next and once again he stopped for a couple of second just long enough for the shorted boy to suddenly knock the ball from his hands and into Seirins number five hands allowing him to make a score while everyone was stunned. Kise got the ball again and he seemed a little irritated yelling something about being able to shoot a three pointer as he went to jump and take a shot as the short boy stood in front of him but as the ball left his hands the tall red-head placed his hand on top of the short boys head and used him for the extra momentum in order to jump high enough for his hand to block the ball. The red-head moved jumping forwards to chace the ball, Kise turned to follow him but in the movement his left hand swung wide and to everyone's surprise caught the small boy by the side of the fave sending him crashing to the hard floor of the court. Both Suzuki and Saiko flinked as they watched, Saiko started yelling something at Kise but by the looks in his wide eyes he felt bad for hitting the smaller boy and was rather surprised by the sudden action of his arm as he looked down at the small boy. A referee time out was called the small boy got up as some blood ran down and over his right eye as he stood up before seeming to faint and he was taken off the court and laid down behind the bench as his head was wrapped. The coach talked to her team most likely trying to find a way to keep them from falling any further behind without their team duo. But the team came back strong as their number 4 with glasses quickly scored the first point of the second quarter after the time out showing that Seirin was not done or willing to give in. The game continued on as the team tried to use their number fours shooting abilities to good use but sadly Kaijo was pulling forwards as the second quarter was only about two minutes from ending.

"Suzuki look he's getting up," Saiko said suddenly as she pointed towards Seirins bench where Suzuki looked over wide-eyed as she noticed the small blue haired boy stand up and address his coach who looked rather surprised to see her team member up and standing his right eye closed and his head bandaged. He tried to walk towards the court when the coach got in front of him to try to stop him but it seemed futile and she agreed to send him back out. and once again the game continued as both teams continued to score back and forward as Seirin slowly started to catch up and with one three pointer from number four the two teams were tied. Suddenly Kise seemed to come alive with energy flying past everyone even past the blue haired boy as he switched hands not allowing the ball to be stolen. The game became even more heated and intense as both teams continued to score one after another as they stayed tied for a large part fo the game. with ten seconds left in the game and the teams tied Kaijo's number 4 jumped as he attempted to make a shot the hight of his jump was rather incredible for his small stature compared to others. But suddenly the ball was send flying to the ground as the red-head jumped high enough to amazingly reach the ball. In no time Seirin was taking the ball back down the court as the two duo moved quickly, but Kise quickly tried to get in their way. The ball was passed to the smaller boy and Kise turned to him and looked amazed, Suzuki narrowed her eyes as she watched the two. It seemed operant that the smaller boy could not shoot and yet here he was quickly taking a shot but his aim was far off. In seconds the red-head jumped it was an alley-oop, Kise jumped as well hoping to intersect him but it quickly became aperient that the red-head continued to gain air as the blonde started to already fall towards the ground as the ball was dunked through the net as the buzzer went signaling the end of the game. Seirin had won by simply two point as they sat at a 100 and Kaijo sat with 98, Saiko cheered happily and loudly as the buzzer went off but Suzuki stood as she eyed up the winning team. If she had not seen the game she would have never believed that Seirin would have won, between the copy-cat and the invisible man she would have bet on the copy-cat. She was not expecting such a strong duo with the invisible man Kuroko Tetsuya along with the red-haired number eleven she had believed he was called Kagami, the duo was unbelievably strong, much stronger than anyone could of thought. Suzuki watched the team closely as she eyed them up as they cheered and celebrated together, she had a feeling that team was going to go far even if they where underdog they had a great potential. The Kaijo team looked down and Kise looked shocked as he lost his eyes watered up and tears slowly fell down his face before a team-mate kicked him in the back and gave him a lecture about revenge, they slowly lined up for the thanks of playing.

"Come on Saiko let's go down there," Suzuki said as she turned on her heels and started to walked away from her friend barely waiting for her answer.

"oh hai," Saiko said nodding her head and running after her short friend as they made their way down and by the front gym doors. Suzuki noticed the two captains shake hands and talk the Kaijo coach looked furious as the anger could just about be seen rolling off of him in waves and the coach of Seirin seemed to be just a glowing as she happily smiled at the other team. Seirin went to leave when someone pointed out that Kise was not there, quickly glancing around Suzuki noticed the blonde male was missing it seemed. The two girls watched as Seirin prepared to leave.

"Come on Saiko we should leave now that the game is over lets go get some food im hungry," Sasuki said looking over at her tall friend as she gave her a soft smile.

"Ok Susuki where shall we go?" Saiko asked looking down at her friend returning a wide and happy smile as they both turned and started to leave the large and fancy school.

"Hmm I'm kinda in the mood for some meat a steak sounds good," she said laughing lighter as the two girls walked out of the school and started to walk down the side-walk.

"well how much do you have left after our travel expenses?" Saiko asked as she dug around in her purse for her money.

"I'll have enough what about you?" Suzuki asked looking over at her friend she knew she didn't have a lot of spare money lying around to eat out so much.

"Don't worry about it Saiko ill pay today," she said giving her friend a warm smile, even if she did act cold and harsh to people she really could be nice to her friends.

"Oh are you sure?" Saiko asked a little worried as she looked over at her friend as she retrieved a nod the tall purple-head girl let out a shriek of happiness as she picked her friend up in a hug, "oh thank you thank you."

"Just put me down please," Suzuki said as she tried to pry herself from her friends arms but to no avail and had to wait for her friend to eventually stop and let go of her before she straightened her skirt not liking how high up it rose but she was happy to keep a pair of black spandex short shorts underneath so that no one could see her panties as the blonde could not sit like a lady to well. They continued walking it wasnt untill they walked past a steak house that Suzuki stopped and that caused Saiko to stop a couple of steps in front of her friend.

"What's up Suzuki?" the tall girl asked tilting her head to the side as she stopped and faced her friend after noticing that she had stopped walking.

"Lets eat here Saiko," The blonde said pointing to the steak house that had a sign outside the found door something about eating a large stake in hand an hour its free.

"Ok but im not eating a huge steak in half an hour," the purple haired girl said raising an eye brow at her friend hoping that she did not plan to make their meals free by that.

"Dont worry Saiko you can have what ever you want," Suzuki said laughing as she walked into the small restaurant where the two were seated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two girls sat across from each other at a small table across from each other talking as they waited for their waiter to come and take their order as mostly Saito talked while Suzuki listened and simply nodded her head every once and a while. It wasn't till Saito brought up the game they had just watched that Suzuki's attention was finally dragged into the conversation and out of her head.

"So Suzuki what do you think about the game?" Saito asked looking over at her friend as she sipped at her coco-cola as she had been gossiping up until she decided to bring her fiend out of her mind and back into the real world.

"I'm not too sure what to think about it. If I would not have seen it for myself, I would not of believed it or I would have thought it was a fluke," Suzuki said her blue eyes hard in thought as she stirred the straw in her ice tea slowly.

"I think the team has some real potential," the taller girl said as she placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin in the hand as she looked over at her shorter friend.

"hmm they might it's hard to say," Suzuki said leaning forwards to take a sip of her ice tea, the waiter finally walked over to take their order. Saito smiled happily at the waiter as he took there order and quickly turned to head towards the kitchen.

"I think they do," Saito said giggling lightly as she looked over at the short blonde that was simply glaring at her cup. The tall girl looked over her friends shoulder as she saw some movement outside of the large window. A smirk tugged at the tall girl's lips, "speak of the devil."

"Huh, what?" Suzuki asked raising an eye brow at her friend before she slowly looked over her shoulder a little surprised to see the Seirin basketball team walk into the same restaurant as the two girls waited for their own food. Suzuki's eyes widened a little as her eyes quickly traveled to a tall red-head that walked in with the group. She quickly averted her eyes away from them and quickly turned her head back towards her friend.

"Hmm seems they had the same idea as us," Suzuki mumbled as she looked over at her tall friend. Her friend's bright purple eyes shimmered a little as she watched the group of tall hot guys. Suzuki smirked over as she watched her friend eye down the group, "You're drooling Saito."

"What?" Saito asked jumping as she heard her friend points out that she had been drooling over the group of guys; she blushed when she noticed she had been caught staring at the group. She smiled innocently over at Suzuki, "It's not my fault that they are all so good looking."

"whatever you say," Suzuki mumbled rolling her eyes as her friend happily went back to eyeing the team as they sat down at a number of tables. It didn't take Suzuki long before she to started to look around the room at some of the Seirin players until her eyes landed on the tall red haired male, not wanting to be seen looking like Saito she slowly turned her head back towards her drink she imagined with such a big order it may take a bit before their food would be ready.

"We should go over and introduce ourselves," Saito said looking over at her friend with a wide smiling thinking the idea was rather brilliant. But the look she retrieved from Suzuki told her that the short blonde did not think her idea was as good, "Awe don't look at me like that you cant tell me you're not curious too."

"I am but I'm not going to go over there," Suzuki said as she sipped on her drink determined that her friend was not stupid enough to actually do anything of the sorts. But to her shock she heard a chair being pushed out and her friend stood up in front of her a wide smile still on her lips.

"Fine then I'll go over there myself," The tall woman said sounding determined as she stood in front of her friend before she turned on her heel and started to walk up to the large table where the coach and what looked to be the second or third years. Sighing she couldn't let her friend go and make a fool of herself alone, more slowly and less enthusiastic she too stood up and slowly caught up with her friend just as she stopped in front of the table.

"Hello you're the Seirin basketball coach Riko Aida right?" Saito asked as she flashed a wide and friendly smile at the only female among all the boys. The short brown haired girl blinked her brown eyes she quickly glanced around at her teammates before looking back over at the two girl's and nodding her head.

"yes I am," Riko said nodding her head at the two girls as she slightly eyed them up. Both girls where taller than her, the shorter blonde was about average height she seemed to be rather average but she had slightly higher numbers on her legs or at least by what she could see since the girl wore a skirt and ankle high socks. The taller girl also seemed a little higher than average for someone her height, "I take it you two play basketball."

"Yes we do," Saito said smiling happily as she nodded her head smiling happily, "I'm Saito Yumi and this is my friend and teammate Suzuki Mikomi."

The eyes in the room looked from the tall girl with purple hair who seemed to have a permanent smile on her face to the shorter blonde who glared up at her tall friend before turning to the group that was watching her. She gave them a small smile and quickly bowed to the group. Many of the boys had trouble taking their eyes off of the busty woman, the top couple buttons of her blouse where undone to allow for more comfort and flexibility for her. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she bowed before she straightened up and looked at the group with hard bright blue eyes.

"We're sorry to disturb you but my friend here wanted to say hello," Suzuki said looking over the table of people her English ascent slipped threw her Japanese. She threw another quick glare at her tall friend before softly smiling at the group of guys and their coach.

"Oh it's no problem," The coach said giving the two girls a reassuring smile as they stood in front of the group.

"You're from America aren't you Suzuki-san?" A male with dark hair and glass' asked as he picked out the English ascent in her speech.

"Hyuga you shouldn't be so blunt, you guys haven't even introduced yourself," The short brown haired girl said throwing a glare at the tall male that sat beside her as he returned it with an innocent smile before he sighed and looked down mumbling a yes mam. He slowly looked back up at the two girls giving them both a smile.

"Yes how rude of me sorry. I'm Seirin's captain Hyuga Junpei," he said smiling at the two girls as he introduced himself to them. They returned the smile at him, a light brown haired boy with a cat like grin happily started to introduce himself right after his captain had introduced himself to the two girls. It didn't take long before pretty much the entire team had introduced themselves to the two girls who had approached the group.

"You two where at the game weren't you?" One of the first years asked having recalled seeing the two girls standing by the doors at the end of the game

"Yes we had attend the game, it was a really interesting game to watch, especially at the start when Kagami-san broke the hoop when he dunked the ball giving you guys the first points," Suzuki said as she glanced over at the red-head as he to glanced up at her before they both looked away again and glanced over at the main group sitting at the larger table.

"Well why don't you two join us?" Kiko said smiling at the two girls happily, Suzuki tried to think of a reason to turn the girl down but Saito beet her to it but with a different answer.

"Sure just let use grab our drinks," Saito said happily before she turned on her heel and bounded back towards the small table that the two girls had been sitting at before the large group had walked into the restaurant. Slowly Suzuki turned around and followed her friend back to the small table and grabbed her drink before she made her way back with her friend towards the group of guys and their coach sitting at a couple different tables. Suzuki sat beside the couch in the booth as Saito happily sat down in one of the chairs beside a male that was about her height with sharp looking eyes; Suzuki believed his name was Izuki if she had remembered correctly. The two girls settled in quickly and in no time where each having conversations with the people around them.


End file.
